club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 2: G's Secret Mission
G's Secret Mission is the second PSA Mission. In this mission, G needs you to test his prototype sled, but things don't go as planned... You get lost in the wild, trying to survive with barely any modern technology. You will have to do things like taming Puffles, fishing, creating fire, etc. If you manage to do this correctly, you will be rescued by Jet Pack Guy. Walkthrough You start the mission inside the Sport Shop. G is standing behind the counter, and there is a mysterious item covered by a cloth next to him. Ask G for your secret mission, and he'll give you a riddle. Go to the Ski Hill, where Sled Racing can be played ("a lively game") and read the signpost. There is Tic Tac code on each point. The one pointing towards Bunny Hill ("a path with a rabbit in its name") reads "MOGUL". That's the code you need. (Note: "MOGUL" may need to be typed in all lowercase letters.) Tell the secret code to G, and he'll take the cloth off of the object, revealing a sled. Your mission is to test out the sled and report back to him. Pick up the sled and put it in your inventory. Go back to the Ski Hill, and take out the sled. Put it on Test Run, and you'll be placed in a mini game where you must control your sled without crashing. You can not win, because the last obstacle is a giant log that forces you to crash. Regardless of how well you did during the mini game, you'll crash the sled and end up in the wilderness. The remains of the sled are next to you. Pick up some of the rope, and the Survival Guide, and go as far left as you can. Here, you'll find a ski. Put it in your inventory. Go left again, and you'll find some puffles. Click on them, and all of them will get scared off except for the black one. Go forward, and you'll end up by an O' Berry bush. Pick some of them up. You can only have three O' Berries at a time. While you're here, shake the tree to the right of the entrance to make the pot from the sled fall. Put it in your inventory. Go back to the black Puffle and give him an O' Berry. He'll light on fire and quickly burn out, smile, and follow you. Walk right, then left, and you'll end up by a river. Combine your ski and rope to make a fishing rod. Put an O' Berry on the fishing rod. Click your fishing rod, and click on the river. You'll catch a Fluffy. While you're here, take the pot and fill it with water. Go to the left, and you'll find a log. Put it in your inventory. Go forward and you'll end up by a cave. Push some bushes out of the way, and enter the cave. Click on the pebbles and they'll make a circle. Put the log in there. Tear up your Survival Guide and put the scraps with the wood. Feed the black Puffle an O' Berry, and he'll light a fire. Boil the water, and drink it. Cook the fish, and eat it. You will fall asleep, and get woken up by something outside. Leave the cave, and you'll see Jet Pack Guy. He'll bring you back to G. Tell him that the sled is dangerous, and G will say that he'll keep working on it. He'll also say you can test another prototype of the sled anytime you want. He'll thank you for your work, and the mission will end. You can play the mission here http://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/quests//q2//quest.swf. Gallery Mission 2 Conclusion.png|The awards. Mission 2 Medal full award.png|The medal you receive for beating the mission. LetterFromGFull.png|The letter you receive for completing the bonus mission. Mission2Map.png|The Map during the mission